As a wireless base station used in a wireless communication system such as a mobile phone system, an extremely small scale wireless base station whose coverage area (specifically, cell radius) is several meters to tens of meters or several tens of meters is proposed. Such a small scale wireless base station is called a “femtocell base station”, for example, Home NodeB (HNB), and a cell formed by such a small scale wireless base station is called a “femtocell”. The cell radius of the femtocell is extremely small compared to a cell generally called a “macrocell” having a cell radius of several kilometers to about 10 km or a cell called a “microcell” having a cell radius of several hundreds of meters to about 1 km.
On the other hand, in such a wireless communication system, a technique for limiting or selectively allowing a moving range of a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone is proposed. Specifically, a technique for registering service types available in a home zone data area of a mobile terminal and service types available in zones other than the home zone in only one HLR (Home Location Register) including a plurality of wireless base stations under the control thereof, and limiting or selectively allowing available services and handovers when the mobile terminal is outside the home zone is proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent publication No. 2005-318646.